Lullaby
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: Gon's having a nightmare... /Oneshot


**I wanted to write something angsty.**

 **Don't worry, it ends with major fluff. -w-**

 _ **Hunter x Hunter**_

 _ **KilluGon oneshot**_

 **Hope you like it! ^_^**

 **[P.S.: The lullaby Killua sings is his character song, "Tell me", translated in English!]**

* * *

 _He ran through an empty city, the moonlight gracing his tanned skin and lighting his amber eyes. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, his heart beating fast in his chest. He could feel the fear running through him as a drop of sweat rolled on his chin and hit the ground._

 _For a brief second, he glanced behind him and saw nothing. Just then, a horrifying face appeared in front of him, black eyes devoid of light, no expression gracing it._

 _"There you were..."_

 _In a flash of light, he found himself falling. He screamed, trying to think of anything he could do to stop the falling, but before he could, a bright blue light shone in front of him and he appeared in a room._

 _The room was relatively small, dark, no doors, a blinking light hanging abruptly in the middle of the cracked ceiling. In the center of the room, there was a boy, his snow white hair tainted with blood, chained against a chair._

 _Killua._

 _He opened his mouth to ask the bloodied boy where were they, but bit his words back when blue eyes opened to stare into his soul._

 _"You **failed**..." Killua croaked, his voice hoarse, before he started screaming, his body igniting._

 _He watched terrified as the flames hit the ceiling, the only light in the room collapsing on Killua's burning body. Soon, the entire room was on fire, and he could feel the heat turning him into ashes. Beside him fell the pale boy's charred corpse._

 _A yellow light flashed in front of his eyes, and now he found himself and Killua in a deserted place in the middle of nowhere. The sky above them was grey, and the ground was scorching hot, steam escaping through its cracks._

 _"You failed me..." the boy spoke emotionlessly, blue eyes staring him down. "I thought you wouldn't... I know I shouldn't have trusted you..."_

 _He felt an ache in his heart as Killua's words hit him. Said boy turned around and started walking away, and he felt like the time stopped in its spot as tears rolled on his cheeks as he whimpered, clutching his head._

 _He felt a sudden pain in his back, his vision blurring. Behind him was a stranger with long, silky black hair, a bloody knife in his hand._

 _"Ki...llu...a..."_

 _The name escaped his lips as a last whisper as he closed his eyes, seeming foreign on his tongue, his heart no longer beating._

 _"Wake up..."_

* * *

"Wake up!"

Gon shot straight up in bed, panting. He felt a stinging in his eyes, and realized he had been crying. He quickly wiped away his tears and glanced at his side, seeing Killua next to him, his ocean blue eyes clouded with worry. Reminiscing his dream, Gon's eyes started to water the longer he stared at his white-haired friend. Without any warning, he jumped into the boy's arms, wailing.

"Killua!" he cried, tears sliding on his cheeks and onto Killua's clothes.

Said boy sighed, sinking into the hug, and patted Gon's hair, a soft smile on his face.

"Idiot... You had a nightmare, didn't you?" he silently muttered, rubbing the boy's back in an attempt to calm him down.

Gon nodded furiously, gripping Killua's shirt, choking back another sob. Killua started stroking his hair, whispering calming words into his ear. After a while, he felt Gon quiet down and rest his head on his shoulder.

Killua himself relaxed and pulled back from the hug, ruffling Gon's hair playfully with a smile.

"There, are you feeling better?"

Gon nodded quietly, avoiding making eye contact with him. Killua frowned, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly, to which Gon bit his lip before nodding slowly.

Gon told Killua everything he remembered from his dream, from the beginning to the end. As he finished, he took a deep breath and hugged Killua again, resting his arms at his sides and putting his head on his shoulder. Killua flinched when he heard a whimper, and quickly took Gon protectively into his arms, whispering soothing words in his ears.

Before he knew it, Gon, sobbing, made his way on Killua's lap, legs curled around Killua's waist and arms around his neck, and started dozing off. Killua had to bite back his embarrassment and started rocking Gon back and forth like a baby, whispering a quiet lullaby.

" ** _People come and go, a face I've never seen before looks back at me,_**

 ** _I felt like I heard something, felt like I was being called._**

 ** _Right now, right here, is there anything here?_**

 ** _You know, I don't know, I don't have answers._**

 ** _That childlike face suddenly came to my mind, and when it stopped..._**

 ** _Ah, I know that there's nothing, but I just can't help it_**

 ** _That resignedly smiling face, so bad..._**

 ** _Whenever, whenever, it's always chasing me,_**

 ** _My past self is here. Tell me..._** "

As soon as Killua finished singing, he heard soft snoring coming from Gon and smiled, ready to put him back in the sheets so they could both go back to sleep in their own beds.

But, Gon wasn't that willing to let go, not even asleep.

"You dork! Let go of me!" Killua quietly hissed, trying to put Gon's arms and legs away from his waist so he could go to sleep - it was still dark outside, for God's sake!

"No..." Gon sleepily replied, pulling Killua closer to him. "...Please sta...y..."

Killua fought back the blush forming on his cheeks and grumpily crossed his arms, pulling the sheets over them so they won't be cold at night. Sulking, he dozed off, Gon still hugging him tightly, a content smile on his face.

It's a mystery how Killua ended up hugging Gon back in his sleep, holding the green-haired boy like a teddy bear, a leg outside of the sheets.

But it wasn't like Gon was upset.

He didn't mind it at all.

* * *

"Hey Killua, maybe we could share beds this night as well-"

"OH HELL NO!"


End file.
